


All started with Muggers

by xRedHoodx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: :P, Field Trip, Irondad, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Multi, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, dr brucie, its good just read, please, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRedHoodx/pseuds/xRedHoodx
Summary: Peter gets an injury and swings back to s. I where he meets the rogue avengers.Oh, he also has a field trip next week.Also, he's best friends with Loki.Goodluck.





	1. Chapter 1

'WHy has god, wait. Since Norse gods are real... does that mean Thor and Loki hate him. Fine, I don't like them either.  
But why have I been cursed with this field trip'

"aren't you excited Peter?" Ned asked wearing a shit-eating grin.  
"My life is over," Peter said dramatically.  
"Just ask them not to embarrass you dumbass" MJ said playfully punching peter's shoulder. A faint'hey' could be  
heard from peter.  
"They would still embarrass me until the word embarrass wouldn't even cover it." Peter sighed to emphasis his point.  
"Oh my god, you're such a loser," Mj said returning to her sketchbook  
"You hang out with the tony freaking stark and Bruce Banner. man, don't be so sad." NEd gushed.  
"you know, you should thank that radioactive spider." MJ joked.  
"ew. I hate spiders." Peter said in disgust.  
"wait wait wait. You're saying spiderman. Hates spiders" Ned said bursting out into laughter.  
"Don't patronize me. A lot of people are afraid." Peter defended.  
"Yeah but a lot of people are not spiderman" MJ chuckled.  
"You know what, I do not need to stand here and take this. I'm going to be spiderman and not touch spiders." Peter declared.  
"enjoy~" Ned teased.

-Time skip cause I can-

Peter was swinging around Queens stopping muggings and robberies, he was stopping a mugging and the man decided, 'yeah  
let's pull out a knife and stab the spider-guy' and that's how the guy ended up webbed on the floor as the lady calls the  
police. Now Spider-man can take a free knife home 'score...' now he must swing to Stark tower to heal  
.

He swung through the city and realized his shoulder was really starting to hurt so he, changed on the building across from the tower and realized,  
he didn't have time for the doors, so window it is.  
He braced himself for impact and smashed through the window and landed on the common-room floor. Immediately he was surrounded by weapons.

"Alright, there seems to be a misunderstanding," Peter says. He was changed before coming in so it's easier for his shoulder to be looked at.

"Who are you kid?" Steve asked.  
"I'm Peter" Peter introduced.  
"How did you get in here?" Natasha asked.  
"I smashed through the window?" Peter responded confused 'they just watched me do it'  
"Why are you here?" Bucky asked.  
"Um to see Mr. Stark." Peter was getting tired of questions.  
"Hey have any of you guys seen Loki around. He was supposed to come back today?" peter asked casually.  
"Not since 2012... Son, what are you here for?" Cap asked politely (as always)  
"Oh, yea... I almost forgot about the knife in my shoulder" Peter responded with a hint of sarcasm.  
That's when all the Rogue Avengers clocked in on the knife protruding from his shoulder.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y told me the window broke what hap- Pete! How did hell did that happen?!" Tony shouted pointing at the knife.  
"muggers don't like spiders" Peter joked.  
"Come here and let's go see Dr. Brucie" Tony urged peter with his hand. Peter responded by getting up and walking over to follow tony out of the room.  
"Ok, what the hell just happened?" Sam asked completely baffled.  
"I think we just met spiderman," Natasha said.  
"Spider-baby more like..." Clint mumbled

\---

"Peter, how did that happen?" Bruce asked concerningly.  
"Um, Muggers don't like when people stop them from a mugging." Peter explained.  
Bruce grimaced,' who gave this child the ability to stop crime'  
"Ok, well you'll need to rest that for about for about 2 days." Bruce turned around to grab some pain medicine and turned back to peter.  
"take one of these when you start to feel any pain, the medicine has been modified to match your metabolism so you don't need to worry about that." Bruce handed over  
the pills which peter gratefully took.  
"Thanks, Bruce. I'm sorry by the way. I know you're not 'that type of doctor'" Peter apologized.  
"Peter it's fine. No need to apologize." Bruce reassured.  
"Ok, I gotta do my homework. Thanks for all your help" Peter got up with a wince of pain and waved with his good shoulder goodbye.

He was walking down the hall when he heard breathing, it wasn't his own...  
"Is someone there?" He asked in the corridor. Then the breathing abruptly stopped.'someones' holding their breath. Ok so most likely candidates for following me  
through what I'm guessing is the vents would be ... only Mr. Barton cause Mr stark has told me stories about it.'  
"Mr. Barton, I would kindly appreciate if you stopped following me when I'm going to my room. " peter said smugly.  
"Damn kid. How'd you know it was me?" Barton asked dropping down from a vent opening.  
"Basic deduction skills," Peter said.  
"So who are you?" Clint asked.  
"im a spider-baby." Peter responded before walking off. Leaving a very confused clint 'how did he hear me?'


	2. Natasha is a great spidermom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets bullied and Natasha is his comfort.

Peter was asleep in his bed when he was not so quietly woken up by the creak of his room  
door and an aggravated voice.  
"Clint you're supposed to be quiet, aren't you a spy?!" Someone hissed.  
"Hey shut up!"  
Peter slipped out of his bed and walked up the walls on to the roof. He walked over to wherethey were and just sat there for a bit.  
"You're being too loud"  
"I'm not, you are!" Clint responded.  
"You both are being too loud" Peter whispered above them.  
They shrieked and quickly yelled out.  
"kid how'd you get there without us noticing?!" Clint yelped.  
"I'm everywhere and no-where at the same time" He'll have to thank MJ for that line later.  
"Now explain why you are sneaking into a 16-year-olds bedroom. Seems kina suspicious." Peter  
asked kinda curious even though this was just to tease.  
"Do you want food?" Sam asked changing the subject. 'smart' peter thought.  
"Duh, what time is it though?" Peter began walking with them down the long corridors towards  
the kitchen.  
"About 8" Clint responded.  
"am or pm?" Peter winced at the memory of his aunt may freaking out thinking he died but  
actually he was just extremely sleep-deprived teenager who decided to sleep a full day.  
"am"  
"ok cool" Peter pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to responding to a few  
texts.  
They walked in peaceful silence and when they made it to the kitchen they found steve and bucky already there.  
Steve was making some food already. They asked kindly to have someas well... ok that didn't happen Clint demanded to have some of 'delicious heaven' that was steve's cooking.  
Steve blushed at the compliment and had given them a portion of food each.

Peter was swiping through social media and he got tagged and decided to go check it out  
he clicked on the post.  
It was a picture of him and his aunt and uncle with a caption of '1 out of 3'  
He gripped onto the table to steady himself, anger still coursing through him.  
Steve glanced over to the kid noticing he became silent.  
"Hey, you alright?" Steve asked concerned.  
He didn't get a response then he noticed the kid's grip on the table, the table was  
cracking.  
"Son. You need to calm down." Steve warned.  
Still getting no response he called out for F.R.I.D.A.Y, asking her to bring tony here.  
Tony walked into the kitchen not too long after being called, he looked confused after  
not seeing any immediate danger.  
"Tony. The kid" Steve pointed to peter.  
Tony glanced around and his gaze caught peter's shaking form and the state of the table.  
"Hey, Pete. What's wrong?" Tony slowly walking towards peter.  
"Did something happen?" Tony inquired calmly.  
Peter lifted up his arm and showed the phone screen to tony. Tony took the phone from  
peter's hand and looked at the screen, he immediately got angry. 'what kind of person does  
this?!'  
"C'mon peter come with me for a minute" Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. Peter slowly loosened  
his grip on the table and got up then walked away with Mr. Stark.  
They walked through corridors and along the way bumped into Natasha.  
"What's wrong with the ребенок паук?" Natasha asked looking at peter with a hint of concern in  
her eyes.  
"Just problems with some bullies," Tony whispered back.  
"Come here ребенок паук," Natasha said.   
Peter looked up from where he was standing and glanced at Mr. Stark for confirmation, tony  
nodded and Peter walked over to Natasha.  
"они просто завидуют" She whispered (they're just jealous)  
"Все еще болит" Peter whispered back (still hurts)  
They continued talking backward and forwards and tony stood to the side in disbelief.  
'1: when did peter learn to speak Russian, 2: is Natasha stealing my kid?' Tony thought.  
The conversation they were having came to a close and peter was currently being hugged by  
Natasha, big scary assassin/ spy aka black widow was hugging Peter Parker.  
It was heartwarming, to say the least.  
Peter left to go to his bed for a nap. Nat just smiled and waved him off and turned back to  
face a smirking Tony Stark.  
"You're not taking my kid" Tony stated.  
"I like him," Nat said with a smile and walked off.

That was the first bonding chapter, comment who you want next!  
Kudos are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and bucky bonding

Bucky had become curious of the boy after the breakfast incident and decided to do some investigating. He found the kid in the lounge at about 2 o'clock eating some form of candy.  
"That's probably not the best for lunch" he said opening the fridge.  
"They are apple flavoured, so that means fruit" Peter stated matter of factly before popping the last one in his mouth. "Your logic is questionable kid" Bucky laughed.  
Peter slid of the couch and wandered over to the kitchen to see what Bucky was doing.  
"What ya making?" Peter asked leaning over the counter  
"Just some soup" Bucky said glancing up at peter.  
"Do you wanna help?" Bucky saw the kids eyes light up  
"I would love to!" Peter said excitedly  
So bucky gave Peter the job of peeling the vegetables while bucky cut them.  
They worked well together getting the job done in about 30 mins . Peter talked the entire time while bucky listened with a smile adding his comments every so often.  
"My aunt and I used to make soup together, tasted horrible but it was fun" peter smiled fondly at the memories.  
Bucky noted the term 'used to' .  
"She was great, I miss her" Peter mumbled sadly .  
"I would've loved to meet her." Bucky comforted  
"She would've loved you." Peter whispered.  
Bucky pulled Peter into a tight hug. Peter tensed for a second before relaxing into it. Bucky didn't know when Peter started crying but after a few minutes Peter calmed down . They finished up the soup and had a bowl each before putting the rest in the fridge so it can be reheated later on. They relaxed on the couch together watching what ever was on tv before bucky felt a weight on his shoulder and looked over to see peter asleep on him. Bucky didn't really mind felt like the kid could use some sleep.He just pulled a blanket around them both before he too fell asleep. If Steve walked in later and took a picture of it no one would need to know.

Toby grumbled later on walking into the lounge  
'Why is everyone wanting to steal my kid' he still did find the scene heartwarming.


End file.
